Amaya Kemono-Uchiha
Amaya Kemono Uchiha is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe. She appears only in Naruto Shippuden, as a Missing Nin. (I do not own the pictures, I just own the information) Background Amaya is the middle child of five siblings, 2 older brothers, a twin sister (Sister is younger by 10 minutes), and a younger brother. Her Mother is from the Kemono clan which is a rare clan from Onigakure (Village Hidden Among Demons). While her Father is from the Uchiha clan from Konohagakure. In her mother's eyes Amaya could never do anything right. Her mother always compared Amaya to her twin sister, whom's personality is the complete oppisite of her's. Her mother always wanted Amaya act polite, good mannered, poised and graceful. Her mother tried to teach her to cook, clean, and care for the man of the house. However, Amaya never wanted to act or be that, she wanted to be an ninja; something her mother strongly desapproved of. Since her mother and Amaya had completely different personality's and ambitions, it caused them to have a horrible relationship. Amaya and her mother would always fight, they could never agree on anything. When Amaya was being taught how to cook or clean she would always run outside and play with her brothers and father. However, in her father's eyes Amaya could never do anything wrong. Amaya was completely spoiled by her father, he always gave her what she wanted. He would never admit it but her father loved how Amaya chose him instead of her mother. In his eyes he could never see how such a playful and adventurious be changed to good mannered or poised. At the age of 7 Amaya was taught by her father on how to become a ninja. He taught her on how to awaken her Sharingan and how to use it correctly. Unfortunately, her mother found out about her father teaching Amaya on how to fight. This caused her parents to argue all the time. Her mother disagreeing with her father, saying that Amaya should be lady like and house wife instead of a ninja. While her father was agruing that she shouldn't be kept inside, that she should be allowed to learn how to become a ninja. On her birthday, June 21, Amaya turned 9 years old along with her twin sister. On her 9th birthday Amaya's mother couldn't take it. Her mother told the ANBU that her husband used to be an assassin. The ANBU then came in a huge army, attacking their house. They set the house on fire, then captured her 2 brothers. Amaya managed to escape but not for long, she was captured by two guards. Amaya was then pinned to the ground while a third guard held her head. She was forced to watch her father be stabbed to death, forced to watch her brothers be stabbed then thrown into the fire. While this was all happening, Amaya's mother toke her twin sister and ran away from the village during the attack. Ever since that day Amaya has hated her birthday and has hated her mother and twin sister. Amaya found out right before her father died that her mother and sister had set the entire thing up. Ever since then she has wanted revenage against her mother and sister. Promising one day she'll get her revenage for what they did, how they ruined her life. And ever since that day Amaya has been traveling from village to village, not stopping to stay at any. At the age of 11 Amaya stayed at Konohagakure more then she has in any other village. After a few weeks in Konohagakure Amaya met Kakashi Hatake . He didn't like the idea of Amaya traveling at such a young age, with such little ninja skills. He didn't have a team at the time, and after some negotiating she agreed to be trained by him. Kakashi taught her bascially everything he knows, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and special training for the Sharigan. At the age of 14 Amaya completely finished her training with Kakashi since he couldn't teach her anything anymore. Since she was done with her training Amaya soon left the village since she never actually was a ninja for Konohagakure. She traveled and trained for a year before she ran into the Akatsuki and stayed with them for 2 years, training with Tobi for those 2 years. Personality Amaya is fond to be doing pranks and causing trouble or getting people into trouble. She is very stubborn and impatient, hating to be kept waiting. She is extremely pugnacious always loves getting into fights. She is fierce, tough, sarcastic, and hotheaded. However, under all that tough side, there's a soft side. If people actually get on her soft side, she is sensitive and will protect them no matter what. She becomes more playful, energetic, and will always try to joke around or pull pranks. Appearance Amaya has milky white skin that makes her icy blue eyes pop out. She has long black hair reaching her waste, with a long bang covering her right eye. Her body is very well toned and womanly. Her outfit consists of a fishnet shirt with sleeves reaching her elbows. A black tank top over the fishnet. And a small navy blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the left sleeve and her old headband on the right sleeve. She wears black fingerless gloves with fishnet underneath. She has a katana with s silver strap wrapped around her waist. She wears tight grey pants with bandage wrapped around her left leg. Her shoes reach her knees with metal plates wrapped around. With fishnet under her shoes also. Abilities Taijutsu Amaya specialized in Taijutsu. When she trained with Kakashi he focused a lot on her Taijutsu. She was skilled enough to go head to head with Kakashi in a full Taijutsu fight, only getting a few scratches. Her impressive raw strength allows her to easily lift Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy at the same time. Likewise, she can easily leap across long distances and over high obstacles from a stationary position, as well as effectively traverse various terrains and vertical surfaces with great speed to hoist herself easily up and off rooftops. She can easily throw a much larger and heavier opponent against a set of pipes with enough force to break them, and can shatter large boulders of rock launched at her with a single punch each. Amaya is also quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes, able to easily dodge a much larger opponent's assault in a Taijutsu battle or Ninjutsu cast at a close range. Her dexterity and balance are also considerably high, allowing her to skillfully dodge a large barrage of projectiles nearly unscathed, further aiding her in battle. She has impressive acrobatic skills; akin to parkour and free-running, she can slide across surfaces with great control, perform mid-air flips and twirls, run up and across walls. She is also quite flexible, able to bend and twist effectively enough to attack from various angles or squeeze through most spaces. Ninjutsu Amaya primarily relies on her mastery of ninjutsu, of which she has a vast arsenal due in part to her Sharingan and her training with Kakashi and Tobi. Both Sensei's trainined her affectively in Ninjutsu to the point were she learned many jutsus. With this arsenal, she can attack or defend against her opponents in numerous manners. Since she also has the Sharingan, she was able to copy many jutsus, mostly fire, lightning, and lava jutsus. Genjutsu While used less often, she has also shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which she can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. Her skill in it's usage is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving her opponents little chance to counter. While training with Tobi, he mostly focused on her Genjutsu abilities. Against most high-level techniques, she has advanced knowledge of their working, and is able to dispel genjutsu as well. Sharingan Amaya awakened her Sharingan while her Father was still alive. However, he only trained her to awaken it not master it since he was soon killed. This dōjutsu allows Amaya to analyse and predict movements, observe the flow of chakra, copy the techniques of others, and cast powerful illusions through eye-contact. Since Kakashi, also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi, her skills to copy attacks are very good, however, she hardly copies jutsus. Instead, she uses her Sharingan to analyse and predict movements and cast powerful illusions. Mangekyō Sharingan Amaya awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan after she watched her Father and brothers deaths. However, she was unaware until she started training with Kakashi. She learned from Kakashi how to perform Kamui: a technique that creates a space-time barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also bring them back; even transporting them to a new location. She was a natural when learning to use Kamui. Her skill and aim is amazing, able to successfully warp small, large, fast-moving, or multiple targets in rapid succession. Since Amaya already mastered her Mangekyo Sharingan while she was training with Kakashi, she awakened her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan while she was training with Tobi. When she awakened her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, she was able to cast Tsukuyomi, allowing her to break a target's will and paralyse them. She is also able to cast Amaterasu, which converges unquenchable black flames at the focal point of his sight that continue to burn for an entire week, or until they have completely consumed whatever they come into contact with. Lava Release Amaya's Kekkei Genkai is Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. A significant amount of exposure was enough to make Itachi's Susanoo begin to melt when it was hit during a training exercise. She could spit multiple balls of lava at the enemy. She could also create an armour made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to her taijutsu attacks increasing their potential damage. Kemono Clan Power Sealed Demon Amaya is half Uchiha and half Kemono. In the Kemono clan, the power is rare. Usually people who get this rare power they end up dying. But Amaya was one of the few survivers. People of the Kemono clan with the special power are born with a demon inside them. The demon is different from Tailed Beasts , they are demons that come directly from the dead. The demons are spirits with powerful chakra natures. Amaya's demon is named Akuryo, his chakra natures are fire, lightning and lava; that's where Amaya her chakra natures. Akuryo has fire, lightning, and lava flowing inside his body like blood. He is able to shoot fire, lightning, and/or lava from any part of his body. He can also control the fire, lightning, and lava element when it's outside his body. Akuryo's weapon is a large silver scythe with a long chain on the end, that he usually wraps around his arm. Like his body, Akuryo's scythe has fire, lightning, and lava flowing inside it like blood also. With just a simple slice of the scythe, Akuryo is able to release fire, lightning, and/or lava from it to attack his opponent. Not only does Akuryo have amazing swordsman skills, he also has amazing combat skills. His strength is incredible. His battle style is complete instinct. He battles like a berserk, ignoring injuries, and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. Amaya has a big seal on her upper back. When she summons Akuryo the burns her skin, and Akuryo forms out of the seal, in a lava like form. Akuryo and Amaya can only go 5 miles away from each other before a invisble chain pulls them back together. Akuryo can also come out of the seal, if Amaya is extremely angered or if she's very close to death. Statistics